


Some Things Change

by Sira



Series: Life Goes On [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and Grissom are back in Vegas for a case, wondering how the team will react to their presence, especially since their relationship has changed  in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufp13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/gifts).



> A million thanks to ufp13. Thanks for betaing, hon. Thanks for giving this thing a title. And even more thanks for making it a universe. :D   
> Who needs a movie when we have the future of our favourite characters so nicely mapped out, huh? 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

t looked like it always had, the doors to the crime lab not giving away the fact that a world of its own was waiting for those who dared intrude. 

She had missed the place, longing and fondness accompanying each step from the parking space to the lab where they hoped to solve the crime that had brought them all back together after all these years.

“Are you nervous?” her companion asked her.

She looked at him, smiled. “No. But you know not all will like it.”

She didn’t have to define “it” – the change in their relationship she wouldn’t be able to hide and didn’t want to hide.

He gave a tiny shrug, took her hand and squeezed it. “Maybe, but we all have moved on. And in the end, this is about the case.”

“And about seeing the old team again.”

“Yes. That, too.”

He stopped right in front of the door, turned to her.

“No matter what, we’re in this together. And they’ll respect it. They respect us.”

She wanted to believe him, his quiet certainty. 

“Some will tell us they had expected this,” she said. 

He winked at her. “That’s why I placed an anonymous bet in the betting pool.”

“You did what?”

“Just kidding.”

She bit back a smile. “Sometimes I’m not sure why I put up with you.”

His smile, so warm and open made her want to get up on her toes to feel the touch of his lips against her own just for a fleeting moment. It made her want to tell him that her life in DC had gotten so much better since he had decided to visit her again and again until they had connected in an entirely new way. However, this wasn’t the place for the first and not the time for the latter. Not that such declarations were her sort of thing anyway.

Behind them, someone coughed. Turning around, she came face to face with the friend she had feared meeting the most. The smile on the brunette’s face was soft, though, if a little wistful.

“Before you go in there, you know you two are still holding hands, right?”

He had been right again. They would be okay.

The End


End file.
